capplane_and_friend_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Stage difficulties
most of the event stages are rated by difficulty. They can be viewed in the event's information. list of difficulties *'Easy': rated for the first and fifth levels of many events. *'Normal' a little bit harder, rated for the sixth and tenth levels of many events. *'Hard': most of them require more than 100% treasures collected from the War against virus army to beat. *'Very Hard': rated for the item blitz Stages and some of the first awakening stage. *'Expert': rated for metal bugzzy, some of the first awakening Stages, and the first few cyclone stages. *'Wizard': rated for dark roundy stages, the second awakening stages, and the last few cyclone stages. *'Ultimate': rated for a few levels that has a unique boss that appears only in that level, such as clione de ace, fire crablops, metal pac-man, parasite queen and sudden death stages. also is not recommended for new players. usually do not allow continues. *'Spectre': only few levels exist. like really intense gold stage! these stages are harder then Ultimate difficulty. Do not Play this until got a powerful units. *'Insane': rated for mini roundy stages, no continue and special and rare only. special traits *'score reward': some event stage has rewards for reaching certain points. the faster you are, the higher points you get, the higher points will reward the better items! *'extra level': some stages has extra stage. if you clear this stage. you'll play extra stage. but items will not be used. *'no continue!': mostly appear in danger! difficulty. this will not allow to continue if you lose or abandon the gameplay. *'certain unit only!' mostly appear in 4 stars difficulty. in certain stages, only special/rare allow to enter these stages, others will be blocked. some are only allowed normal, super rare or legendary. Recommendations *For Easy levels, players at any point in the game can beat this type of levels. *For Normal levels, getting about 167% treasures is enough to beat this kind of stages. *For Hard levels, getting 267% treasures is the minimal requirement for this kind of stages. *For Very Hard stages, 300% treasures, normal units at level 20 are guaranteed victories. *For Expert stages, the easiest stages are the first 3 Cyclone stages, then the first awakening stage of any special/monthly units. However, because the awakening stages were released later, the player to get a few infected roundys for these levels. *For Wizard stages, the player should tackle the dark roundy stages first. true forms of normal units are required. (with some exceptions) *For Ultimate stages, true forms, sometimes, rare units and very high leveled-units are required (with some exceptions such as metal pac-man). sudden death stages should be the first group of danger stages to be completed. 쉬움난이도.png|the blue happy sign shows the stages with easy difficulty or enemies with alpha threat. 보통난이도.png|the green natural sign shows the stages with normal difficulty or enemies with beta threat. 어려움난이도.PNG|the yellow frown sign shows the stages with hard and very hard difficulties or enemies with gamma threat. 매우어려움난이도.png|the red angry sign shows the stages with expert, Wizard and Ultimate difficulties or enemies with delta threat. Icon_Deadly.png|the purple shocked sign show the stage with Spectre or Insane difficulties. Category:Setting